


至少还有你

by Lafidaninfa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafidaninfa/pseuds/Lafidaninfa
Summary: 短打两则





	至少还有你

[奥神罗] 

他第一次看见他睡着的模样。   
也许小时候也曾经见过。然而记忆中那个紫色眼睛的孩子的影像已经远去了很久。正如他保持着一身黑衣的豆丁的模样也已过了近百年。   
是什么时候起发现自己总也长不大的呢？他不记得了。记忆中第一次见到那家伙的时候，对方长得比他还要矮，脸上拖着鼻涕，只会傻笑，笑起来像朵脏兮兮的小花。   
他也不记得当初为何去找他。是因为他的上司被赶了，得有人主持公道呢，还是自己本来就需要一个镇守东边的骑士？这一切到现在都无关紧要了。他想。他看着那孩子长大，看着他大笑，大哭，最后面无表情。他看着他先是鞠躬，再是吻自己的手背，而现在，只在最沮丧的时刻，用手掌轻拍他的脑袋，以示安慰。   
神圣罗马双手攀着床沿，在朦胧的烛光里凝视着沉睡的奥地利。他还太矮，爬不上去。即使想要拥抱，也够不到他的肩膀。他只有在他睡着的时候才能有机会平视他。尽管平常说话的时候，罗德里希都尽量迁就他，蹲下身子，再不就把他抱起来。而这种感觉并不好受。   
他的目光从对方平静起伏的胸廓，一路描摹到下巴、嘴唇、眼角，再而后是额头的细纹。他会变老吧。他想。等到罗德里希变老的那一天，自己会不会还是这副小孩子的模样呢？他不清楚。他甚至觉得自己本来就是一个患上了早衰症的病鬼，披着孩童的外皮，而骨子里已不知死去了多少年。   
但这并没有什么可怕的。至少还有你。   
他把脑袋凑了近去。他看见对方白皙脖颈上那清晰跳动的脉搏。   
我们会一直这样相依为命，活下去的吧。   
“晚安。”   
他吻了吻监护人熟睡的脸颊。然后，就像怕吵醒他似的，踮着脚，提起黑袍，小心翼翼走出了房间。   
夜幕像手掌一样倒扣下来。 

  
三十年战争前 

  
[奥神罗] 

  
在泥泞的平原上醒过来的时候，身体已经被那位白发红眸的骑士抱在怀里——   
不，并不仅仅是那样简单的事。确切地说来，他的灵魂在近两个世纪的拉锯战里已消耗殆尽，奥斯特里茨的失败仅仅给了他最后一击——将那衰弱的灵魂干净利落地斩为两半。   
一半留在那具伤痕累累的躯壳里，被基尔伯特抱走了；而另一半的灵魂则茫然无助地跪在自己第一次倒下去的地方，注视着马匹和军队越走越远。平原上的硝烟逐渐散去，露出灰白的底色，风把帽子吹跑了。   
他很快就找到了曾经的监护人。罗德里希的情况很差，满身泥水，脸色苍白，躺在一处土坡背风的地方，没有多挪一步的力气，他守在那里，直到士兵前来救援。   
他自己？他自己现在比无家可归的亡灵好不到哪儿去。没有人能看见他。他甚至可以直接从石头城堡的墙壁里随意进出。有几次他瞧见了日耳曼，老爷子混迹于狩猎的队列里，只丢给他神情严厉的一瞥。他知道。他是个没用的孩子。 

他不清楚普鲁士带走的另一半的灵魂变成了什么样。八月里他看见了那个金发的孩子，站在基尔伯特身后。他长着每一个人都熟悉的蓝色眼睛，却用最最陌生的眼神望着奥地利。他不认识他。   
刹那间他就明白了。他的灵魂被分成两半，一半是希望，留给了基尔伯特和路德维希。   
而另一半是回忆，只留给罗德里希。 

之后无数个夜晚棕发青年从睡梦中猛然睁开双眼，他的口中喃喃道着神圣罗马的名字，用那浸满鲜血的双手埋住脸啜泣。而那个幼小的、残缺不全的幽灵只能拉拉他的袖子，流着泪说：   
“我在这里。你不要哭了。” 

奥地利什么也没听见。他翻过身，沉沉睡去。 

歌剧院的大火烧了一天一夜。他们赶到的时候，已经不剩什么了。  
表情严肃的年轻人在灼热的气流里站得笔直，目光依然追随着风中飞舞的灰烬。他身上翻涌着绝望与愤怒交织的海潮。罗德里希望着他，想，这该是最后了吧。最后一次。  
快要结束了。

“并没有准头。”他说。  
“嗯。”

他们不再说话。罗德里希突然想要拥抱他，就一下。  
时间紧迫。谁也没有空暇表达安慰和爱。他满怀一种奇异的冲动，却在视线接触到对方眼睛的一瞬间熄了火。  
他在哭泣。面对着冲天的熊熊大火，眼泪无声地从脸颊上滑落，滴到衣领上，很快就蒸发殆尽。在罗德里希的印象里，这个人自从还是个圆圆脸的孩子的时候起就没再哭过。即使伤痕累累，即使疲惫不堪，他都不曾让软弱的表情浮现出来。他的心就像是用石头打造，他是那么坚定的锡兵，他不该懂得什么是悲伤，什么是绝望。  
然而他却在满目苍夷的广场面前流下了泪水。

“路德维希。”他慢慢将头转向他，一动不动，“请您好好活下去。”

END.


End file.
